態仔病
態仔病源於twonil足版版友熊仔餅。因熊仔餅於足版貼文時經常地會打出別字或錯字，影響到人家引用他的名字時都由「熊」變「態」。因此世人視打錯字為「態了」、「態仔了」。 不少新聞組使用者會將態語及熙語混淆，兩者實際上並無關係。 著名態語 屌一撚 :請參閱屌一撚。 On8 寄件者: "熊仔＿" 主旨: Re: 〔廣告時間〕全港最?之燈塔 日期: 2006年3月24日 上午 10:50 ｏｎ８！！！！！！ STAT harddisk ----- Original Message ----- From: "湯仔字" Newsgroups: general.chat Sent: Monday, April 10, 2006 12:11 PM Subject: Re: 態仔 兩個～ 之前行緊一隻ＩＤＥ　３０Ｇ 同一隻ＳＴＡＴ　１２０Ｇ 隻ＩＤＥ　３０Ｇ死撚左 我就搵ＷＩＤＤＯＮ幫我手拎隻２００Ｇ 而家係兩隻行晒ＳＴＡＴ "campos" 撰寫於郵件新聞:e1clfr$ev2$1@twonil.com.hk... > 你部機得一個hdd? 鑽可山、讚石山、屌你老叉、消於失 :請參閱態病五連擊。 科科 寄件者: "湯仔字 ．喔弗" 主旨: Re: 踢波 日期: 2006年8月12日 上午 11:58 我要做野先啦 科科 Xbox 260 寄件者: "湯仔字 ．喔弗" 主旨: ＰＳ３　大撚鑊了 日期: 2006年10月31日 下午 01:32 工界最近傳得好行既傳聞 ＰＳ３　皇牌勁作　ＭＧＳ４ 極有可能地　 （Metal Gear Solid 4 on Xbox 360） 如果係真ＳＯＮＹ就大撚單了 傳出原因係因為ＫＯＮＡＭＩ唔撚信得過ＰＳ３既主機銷售量 而去迫小島秀夫開發　ＭＧＳ４　既　ＸＢＯＸ２６０版本 大都刀 寄件者: "湯仔字@柒碌零零" 主旨: 大都刀好多錢使 日期: 2007年5月9日 上午 01:51 之前話今年夏天 雲加　３０ｍ 賓總　４０ｍ 去使 而家到費ｓｉｒ 佢老人家呢次威囉 最多錢使，有成５０ｍ咁多 收養 寄件者: "態仔" 主旨: Re: ５０Ｍ． 日期: 2008年1月2日 上午 10:42 你有收養嗎？ "小川＠ＨOＭE" 撰寫於郵件新聞:flesut$nsc$1@news.twonil.com.hk... > 「２－０邊個最大？」 > > 「態總權威大法官！」 > > 「２－０邊個最威？」 > > 「態總權威大法官！」 > > 「２－０邊個最醒？」 > > 「態總權威大法官！」 > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 「２－０邊個最無修養？」 > > 「態總權威大法官！」 *踢咕 *交仙尼 *版罰 *洗臀 *大神三分 *鳥拉圭 *Pop of the King *Fopply *觀塘IFC *Amind *MAX & MATCH *真．三國無奴　ＯＬ 態病五連擊 發生於2006年8月8日。 第一擊： 寄件者: "湯仔字 ．喔弗" 主旨: 有冇人今晚去鑽可山荷里活廣場啊？ 日期: 2006年8月8日 下午 02:08 第二擊： 寄件者: "湯仔字 ．喔弗" 主旨: Re: 有冇人今晚去鑽可山荷里活廣場啊？ 日期: 2006年8月8日 下午 02:09 屌！ 讚石山　呀！ 第三擊： 寄件者: "湯仔字 ．喔弗" 主旨: Re: 有冇人今晚去鑽可山荷里活廣場啊？ 日期: 2006年8月8日 下午 02:10 屌！ 鑽可山呀！ 打極都打唔好！ 第四擊： 寄件者: "湯仔字 ．喔弗" 主旨: Re: 我走了．．．．． 日期: 2006年8月8日 下午 02:15 屌你老叉 第五擊： 寄件者: "湯仔字 ．喔弗" 主旨: 我決定消於失硬版半天 日期: 2006年8月8日 下午 02:18 有緣再會 態豐收速算法 熊仔餅其後更創立了 488+22=500 算式，成為一時佳話。twonil的第一代態tee亦有紀念此事蹟。 http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a211/plastic1679/2490735920259102.jpg 兩把尺度量衡 寄件者: "６水教態仔：馬首示瞻" 主旨: Re: 我都係得173咋 日期: 2007年05月15日 下午 12:26 我屌你啦！ 你點只１７３呀大哥 你起碼有五尺八啦 １０１０３４　二連擊 第一擊： ----- Original Message ----- From: "湯仔字@柒碌零零" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Sent: Thursday, May 24, 2007 2:34 PM Subject: １０１０３４ｍ > 係尋晚　恩沙基既跑動 > > 馬斯查難蘭奴　都係跑左８千幾ｍ左右 > > ３３歲既前鋒０黎講 > 真係ｋｅｅｐ到體能 第二擊： ----- Original Message ----- From: "湯仔字@柒碌零零" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Sent: Thursday, May 24, 2007 2:45 PM Subject: Re: １０１０３４ > > ｋｍ先岩 > > "湯仔字@柒碌零零" 撰寫於郵件新聞:f33bo6$ava$1@news.twonil.com.hk... >> 係尋晚　恩沙基既跑動 >> >> 馬斯查難蘭奴　都係跑左８千幾ｍ左右 >> >> ３３歲既前鋒０黎講 >> 真係ｋｅｅｐ到體能 8之禁忌 不知為何，熊仔餅似乎對阿拉伯數目字8情有獨鍾，除發明著名態語on8之外，更發生了8之禁忌事件。 :來源：twonil尺版，2007年6月13日 From: "湯仔字@ｏｆｆｉｃｅ" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: 我覺得公平D囉 Date: Wed, 13 Jun 2007 16:33:14 +0800 　　十大曼撚　　　　　　十大利撚　　　　　十大阿撚　　　　　十大車撚 　 １ ２ ３ ４ ５ ６ ７ ９ １０ 雖然事後熊仔餅事後以「屌！！！！總之唔一路做野一路玩啦」作回應，唯一般相信，熊仔餅對8字有著明顯顧忌，原因不明。 可能病因： 奇 特 恐 懼 症 看 到 8 字 標 冷 汗 黑 暗 、 死 亡 、 老 鼠 ， 以 至 失 業 、 失 戀 ， 不 少 人 想 起 都 怕 ， 但 有 些 人 原 來 卻 怕 一 些 非 常 普 通 的 事 物 ， 最新 一 期 《 新 科 學 家 》 雜 誌 就 發 掘 了 數 百 種 不 正 常 、 欠 理 性 的 奇 怪 恐 懼 症 。 造成 這 些 恐 慌 的 源 頭 ， 例 如 「 8 」 字 或 地 上 影 子 ， 在 普 通 人 聽 來 匪 夷 所 思 、 但 患 者 遇上 卻 會 呼 吸 急 速 、 心 跳 紊 亂 、 冷 汗 直 冒 、 頭 暈 作 嘔 、 嚇 到 腳 軟 。 專 家 相 信 奇 怪 恐 懼症 跟 患 者 的 童 年 至 青 少 年 時 代 經 歷 有 關 。 英 國 《 每 日 電 訊 報 》 反利反到發左癲 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: 唔好撚做傻事呀仆街 ！！！！！！！！！！ Date: Tue, 14 Aug 2007 16:28:53 +0800 唔要垃圾呀！！！！！！！！！ 唔要垃圾呀！！！！！！！！！ 唔要垃圾呀！！！！！！！！！ Inter Watching Sissoko It is not the Sissoko you might think! Inter Milan are watching promising Toulouse midfiedler Moussa Sissoko....... From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: 我好撚錯！！對唔住 Date: Tue, 14 Aug 2007 16:37:27 +0800 一見斯素高個名就發左癲 完 其後利物浦及圖盧茲於歐聯第三圈外圍賽對壘，該場賽事被某些足版人士稱為「施素高打比」。 態不思議手記 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: ＤＥＡＲ　ＣＳＣａｔ Date: Fri, 10 Aug 2007 10:25:13 +0800 Ｐｌｅａｓｅ～　 當為本版出一分力可以嗎 我想收皮好撚耐，最好陷家產仆街死我就開心了 原意係 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: ＤＥＡＲ　ＣＳＣａｔ Date: Fri, 10 Aug 2007 10:28:46 +0800 > > Ｐｌｅａｓｅ～　 > > 當為本版出一分力可以嗎 > > 我想佢收皮好撚耐，最好陷家產仆街死我就開心了 > > > 態式漢堡 ----- Original Message ----- From: "湯仔字 ．喔弗" Newsgroups: general.chat Sent: Friday, December 01, 2006 2:39 PM Subject: 漢堡飽０黎講 頭先午餐食左個黑椒漢堡 雖然只有兩塊肉夾住個飽 但又幾好食 WORK HEART From: "小川＠ＨOＭE" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 今晚阿仙奴即係點呀 Date: Wed, 12 Dec 2007 10:46:42 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server ＷＯＲＫ　ＨＥＡＲＴ！ 注:原文已不見,但肯定是態文之一,大致為努力工作之心,應該working heart/work hard 30/12阿仙奴贏波，態仔好興奮 From: "湯仔在家上網中" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 睇黎睇去 Date: Sun, 30 Dec 2007 03:27:05 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 法比都是一個陷家祥不折不扣鈕的男孩 From: "湯仔在家上網中" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: 暗隊主場４串１爭一場就收掂 Date: Sun, 30 Dec 2007 03:13:41 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 失戀3combo From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: 版友一失戀就好多權威衝出０黎 Date: Fri, 11 Jan 2008 15:49:08 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 既然係咁～我走先啦～　ＢＹＥＢＹＥ From: "L'Arc~en~Yan" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: 版友一失戀就好多權威衝出０黎 Date: Fri, 11 Jan 2008 15:50:06 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 睇左咁耐 都冇人叫你出黎．． 受此打擊後 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: 大家都好善忙呀 Date: Fri, 11 Jan 2008 16:23:31 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 唔記得左今日係星期五 ＨＡＲＲＰ　ＦＩＲＤＡＹ 所以先出０黎搞搞佢 大家應該要開心Ｄ先岩！！ 被貼明星相後 From: "態仔"<1Q@1Q.COM> Newsgroups: general.chat Subject:Re: 明星相呀！！！！！！！！！！！！！！ Date: Mon, 14 Jan 2008 16:05:41 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 咁而家係唔係關唔關你事丫～ 鬧人鬧到亂左 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject:Re: 第一次去女友家... Date: Tue, 15 Jan 2008 14:33:17 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 你就搞鳩我就好地地 波仔狙擊你，你就係到發爛渣潑 掂呀你，上晒位 態皇講佛經 寄件者: "態仔" 主旨: Re: 伯多祿版友 日期: 2008年1月16日 上午 11:34 中文大學畢生業喎！ 挑 "Campos" 撰寫於郵件新聞:fmjt3o$dgk$1@news.twonil.com.hk... 屌 性趣 防守中場@柯肥時 提到: > 性趕=性急? > > "Campos" wrote in message > news:fmjsvp$ci1$2@news.twonil.com.hk... > 你份工我有性趕 > > my email > > (censored) > 寄件者: "一心" 主旨: Re: 伯多祿版友 日期: 2008年1月16日 上午 11:38 畢生都係業 態仔講佛經呀~~~ "678" <678@two.com> wrote: > ｙｅａｈ > > 畢生業 > 你ＵＰ緊乜撚野呀 n combo From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: 而家D細路仔真係好幸福 Date: Thu, 17 Jan 2008 11:22:31 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 尋晚上去DUP骨果陣 , 見到有個老豆帶住個大約八歲左右既仔0黎 個小朋友一坐係張低係大廳唧 , 就即刻同個老豆講 『爸爸，爸爸．．一陣到去房呢．．我要好似你上次咁有個姐姐幫我推油架！』 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: 如果廿幾歲人就渣ＢＡＮＺ Date: Thu, 17 Jan 2008 12:12:17 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 咁Ｄ人又會點睇呢？ From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: 今日天氣凍呀 Date: Thu, 17 Jan 2008 12:17:04 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 隻手凍到薑晒打錯隻字 係　ＢＥＮＺ　先岩 唔好意思呀各位 謝老四 : 我覺得好撚cheap 暗撚五號 - - LAI,Scott wrote: > 又黎找借口. > 態仔 : 咁撚完派膠又解釋自己派假膠果Ｄ叫乜呀？ "被貼改圖後" From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: ¢ü¢÷¡GºA¥J Date: Thu, 17 Jan 2008 13:02:34 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server ＯＫ 情人節Ｄ花你自己諗掂佢啦 ＢＹＥＢＹＥ From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: ¢ü¢÷¡GºA¥J Date: Thu, 17 Jan 2008 13:02:34 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 食撚屎啦你仆街！ 幫你搵人揀到Ｄ送花靚一靚果陣先送比條女，就唔該前唔該後 轉過頭就咁撚樣玩野法 你得撚晒呀呢次！ 態式翻譯 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: 利記球迷就黎要DUP柒湯仔了 Date: Fri, 1 Feb 2008 11:11:05 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 利記尋晚出左公告話係最後關頭都簽唔成馬斯查蘭奴 而馬斯查蘭奴既租借期亦都已經屆滿左 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: re:利記球迷就黎要DUP柒湯仔了 Date: Fri, 1 Feb 2008 11:24:40 +0800 今天凌晨，利物浦俱乐部官方网站再次法布了一条令球迷极为不满的消息， 那就是阿根廷中场贾维尔-马斯切拉诺的新合同至今仍为完成，俱乐部老板汤姆-希克斯的保证仍然没有见到实际行到在说话。 有报道称，红军很有可能将用1860万镑签下这位阿根廷防守型中场，目前他已经在安菲尔德完成了一年的租借期。 最新消息是，红军准备了一份为期四年的新合同，准备阻截这位已经被“米兰双雄”紧盯的阿根廷人，但是如果不能在最后时刻完成转会，阿根廷人在安菲尔德的未来就相当危险了。 http://eurosport.sports.sohu.com/football/premiership/2007-2008/sport_sto1464803.shtml From: "stanley@office" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: re:利記球迷就黎要DUP柒湯仔了 Date: Fri, 1 Feb 2008 11:26:07 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 你既翻譯節錄真係無得頂 From: "Allan@Office" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 利記球迷就黎要DUP柒湯仔了 Date: Fri, 1 Feb 2008 11:38:31 +0800 Organization: abc 即係咁 租約係到季尾 而家簽馬斯件事亦根本同轉會窗無關係 因為係租約期間，馬斯已經係一個利記既 "球員"，唔需要係轉會窗完之前作任何轉會行動 要confirm馬斯個deal係想馬斯係租約完之後正式成為利記球員only 多謝晒 From: "魔鬼魚" Newsgroups: general.soccer_n_chat Subject: Re: 利記球迷就黎要DUP柒湯仔了 Date: Fri, 1 Feb 2008 13:28:07 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 話馬期個"優先購買權"1月31日滿 2月1日馬斯可以同其他球隊傾傾 生命升降機 From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: 咁都爭一餐 Date: Tue, 12 Feb 2008 14:31:45 +0800 Organization: twonil Newsgroup Server 頭先我係地鐵站頭到等緊果陣 見到Ｄ爭搭ｌｉｆｅ 話說因為架ｌｉｆｅ超重，而最後入ｌｉｆｅ果一位呀叔，好應該行返出黎 等下一架，點知個呀叔冇行出黎不特止，個阿叔仲大大聲屌鳩尾二入ｌｉｆｅ個兩母子 話係佢地搞到部ｌｉｆｅ超重，就係咁足足係部透明ｌｉｆｅ內嘈左幾分鐘 最後我見到有個後生仔忍唔住雙掌推個仆街阿叔出ｌｉｆｅ，仲見個阿叔訓左係地 而家ｌｉｆｅ就到即刻閂到門 個阿叔一起番身就係咁好大聲屌老母，ｄ職員黎到仲唔停口 From: "Lacrata" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: 咁都爭一餐 Date: Tue, 12 Feb 2008 14:33:00 +0800 錯足７次！！！！！ From: "態仔" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: 咁都爭一餐 Date: Tue, 12 Feb 2008 14:37:53 +0800 我ｃ＆ｐ嘛 From: "安達頓" Newsgroups: general.chat Subject: Re: 咁都爭一餐 Date: Tue, 12 Feb 2008 14:39:00 +0800 可以paste足六次 都唔覺自己錯個野 先利害丫嘛 From: "Lacrata" Date: Tue, 12 Feb 2008 14:42:19 +0800 四個英文字都要ｃ＆ｐ．．． 態仔:唔比架？ 又要你批？ 參閱 *熊仔餅 *阿熙 *錯字 Category:術語 Category:錯別字